Holding On
by kthxbai0.o
Summary: Percy drowned. Leo's burned. Frank was attacked. Jason's struck. Thalia is shot. Annabeth was bitten. Piper is hallucinating. Nurse Nico and Nurse Bianca work at Gallan's Hospital where everyone is injured in the most ironic way. (Pernico. Rated M for some suggestive later chapters.)
1. Drowned

**Holding On**

The clock struck eleven and he stumbled in, coughing. Water soaked his clothes though and his black hair was stringy and wet. "Aw, man!" gasped a curly haired kid that was holding the dripping boy up on his right, "We were just playing around. We didn't mean for him to fall in!" The boy coughed up water and slumped over. Nurses were rushing over at this point, taking the injured boy, who was now a deathly pale, and hoisting him up onto a gurney. The ER buzzed with movement as people strained to see what was going on. "Is he going to be okay?" inquired the other boy, who was carrying him on the left. He had wide brown eyes and he nervously ran his fingers though his mousy brown hair. He was ignored as the nurses shouted orders to one another. "Hook him up to an oxygen tank, stat!" yelled a scrawny male nurse who was almost as pale as his patient.

The male nurse bored his soulless eyes into the boy with the curly hair. "What is his name?" he ordered. The boy stumbled over his words, "Percy! I mean, well, his real name is Perseus but he hates that." The nurse had no tolerance, "Last name?" he demanded. The boy with the brown eyes piped up, "Jackson."

"And you are?"

"Grover and Tyson."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen."

"Contact one of his guardians and tell him or her to come right away."

Percy was being rolled down the long hallway along with three female nurses. The male nurse stayed with the boys. "My name is Nico Di Angelo but you can call me Nurse Di Angelo, is that clear?" Grover and Tyson both nodded so fast, they were surprised their necks didn't snap. Nico pulled out a note pad and an expensive looking pen.

"Now, I need to know exactly what happened so your friend can get the care he needs. Care to elaborate?"

Tyson and Grover both told the story, interrupting each other to add details. As they rambled, Nico scribbled down notes in his book. When they were done he summarized their story in order to know if he understood them right.

"So," he began, "You all were by the public pool, after hours, and he slipped in because he was running. He was supposedly a good swimmer but hit his head on the edge before he hit the water. He then neglected to resurface so you dragged him out and brought him here. Now, at any point was he unconscious?"

"Um, yes." Grover squeaked, "For about a minute after we got him out of the water."

"Thank you very much and I can assure you he will get the best attention we can give him."

Nico strode down the hall, his footsteps echoing, as Tyson franticly dialed Percy's mom. When Nico entered the room, Percy had his hand on his chest and was breathing in only small puffs of air. "Hit his head and inhaled an unknown amount of water," Nico stated to the other nurses, "Possible concussion, and was unconscious for about one minute after resurfacing with the help of two peers." Percy finally spoke and his voice was uneven, "My head hurts." Nico glided around the nurses and watched as blood trickled down Percy's neck. "I am going to set up and x-ray." he announced, "Someone bandage that wound and someone begin pumping the water out of his lungs. "What?" Percy nervously croaked as Nico exited, the door shutting behind him.

Nico had a successful career, working in the local hospital for almost three years alongside his sister, Bianca. He was known as the best nurse in New York. He was 23 years old, also the youngest nurse in all of New York. Living alone in an apartment not far from the hospital, he worked six days a week around the clock. Some people might call him lonely and in need of a girlfriend, but he believes that being alone is the key to success. No distractions, an open schedule, a nice and quiet lifestyle.

Several hours later, whilst studying Percy Jackson's x-rays, he concluded that he had a fractured skull. "Memory loss is likely." Nico muttered to himself while tapping his pointer finger to his puckered lips, "Concussion definite. I will need to speak to him immediately." He spun on his heel and marched down the white hallway, antiseptic tickling his nose, white a clipboard in hand.

"Hello, Percy." he greeted as he entered the room, "You can call me Nurse Nico. I have a few questions for you if that's alright."

Percy was sprawled on the bed, his hand on his forehead. His eyes peeked open at Nico's entrance.

"Yeah, I guess I'm up to it." he mumbled, sitting up and pulling his hand away from his face.

"Wonderful." Nico caught a glimpse of Percy's stomach and quickly shut his jaw that had dropped open. Needless to say, Percy was ripped. His eyes darted around the room for a second before he cleared his throat and looked down at his clipboard. Percy squinted suspiciously. _Damn it, Nico,_ he thought_, Focus._

"You may have some memory loss," Nico informed, "And you do have a concussion. Your thoughts may be a bit fuzzy but I would like you to answer my questions honestly and as well as you can. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Percy shrugged, "Shoot."

"What is your full name?"

"Percy Jackson. My real name is Perseus but please don't call me that."

"Middle name?"

"Don't have one. Some heritage stuff."

"Can you recall the events that occurred in order leading up to the accident?"

"Uh, I guess. I was hanging out with Grover and Tyson at the pool. I was running and fell in. I guess I hit my head too, but I was pretty much out for the rest of it."

"Do you remember arriving at the hospital?"

"Vaguely."

"Alright, I don't want to tire you out too much so I'll let you get to sleep. Oh, did you have any visitor's perchance?"

"Uh, my mom and stepdad came in a while ago."

"Okay. I will come in later to check on you. If you need anything, push that button."

Percy glanced over to where Nico was pointing. A blue button was on the side of the bed.

"Sweet." Percy smiled, his pearly white teeth glinting.

Nico hurried out before his jaw dropped again. _Pull yourself together,_ he lectured to himself,_ What is wrong with you? He's a stupid sixteen year old, and your patient. You'll take care of him just like you do to every other boy and girl who walks through those doors. Get over it._

He tried to convince himself of it even though the connection he felt with Percy was the strongest one yet.


	2. Struck

**Struck**

The wind howled and roared through the trees that night. Nico gazed out at the flashing lights, fascinated. He had always loved storms, the brightness of the lightning as it zigzagged through the sky, the loud but calming rumbling of thunder, and the way the trees bent as the wind pushed past. Reluctantly, he turned around to face the waiting room. It was almost ten at night and it was nearly empty. The room shook and Nico suppressed a jump as a bone shaking crack sounded. He silently wished for sound-proof walls. It was one of these nights where the nurses had to be most careful.

Nico clicked his pen open and began scribbling notes down on one his newer patients' sheets. It was not but five minutes later when an ambulance wail shred through the air. Nico looked up and put his board down on the counter. The double doors flew open, ejecting a blonde boy covered in grey. The room suddenly smelled like smoke and fire and Nico realized that the smell was coming from the boy. Two EMTs were on either side of the gurney.

"Hit by lightning, about five minutes ago." one of them stated, "We shocked him thrice. He's here but he's losing grip."

"Move, now!" Nico yelled and jogged through the hall and to an empty room. He hooked up the boy to an oxygen tank and felt for a pulse. A nurse started an IV while another started a life monitor. In the waiting room an EMT called the boy's father on the phone she had found in his pocket. As the boy started getting oxygen, his heart beat steadied. Slowly, he opened a shocking blue eye.

"What the-" he muttered, his voice muffled.

"You were struck by lightning." Nico explained, "This is the hospital."

"Huh? Ouch." he grunted before falling unconscious.

All the nurses checked the tubes and fiddled with wires before injecting him with a painkiller.

"He should be fine but I want someone here with him." Nico announced, "Hazel?"

Hazel was a student nurse who was observing the field. She was timid and lacked self confidence. _This'll help her become more independent._ Nico thought,_ She'll do fine._ He golden eyes darted around as to make sure if he was serious.

"Um, okay." she answered while tucking a looser strand of unmanageable hair behind her ear.

The nurses all left in a hurry, leaving Hazel behind. She pressed her lips together and turned to face the sooty boy.

"Hazel?" Nico popped his head back into the room.

Hazel jumped, "Yes?"

"If he wakes up, just ask him what his name is and jot it down somewhere. And, uh, clean him up, will you?"

Hazel glanced to the sleeping patient. His short hair was spiked upwards and his face and arms were covered in ash.

"Will do, Nurse Nico." she squeaked.

"Thank you, Hazel."

The hospital was quiet for the rest of the night. At two in the morning, Nico made his rounds to check all the patients before he went home. Just to make sure they were all right. He entered the burn unit first. A scrawny Latino boy lay wincing in room 205. His hands and arms were covered in a second degree burn. The nurses kept giving him aloe to cool the burns off, but it never helped. His arms weren't the only things burned, though. His face had a first degree burn on his jaw and in the middle of his back was a third degree burn. The nurses sometimes joked that the burn on his back looked like a whale but the curly haired boy never got to see it because of the fiery pain that tore through his body whenever he moved.

Nico quietly walked into the room and opened a new bottle of aloe on the counter.

"How are you today, Leo?" he asked.

"I'm okay." Leo replied.

"Has the pain subsided at all?"

"No, not really."

"Hmm, I think we should use something stronger." Nico opened one of the cabinets that lined the walls and took out a white container. "Tell me if this feels any better."

Nico gently rubbed the cream on the boy's burns and tried to ignore the sharp intakes of breath that the boy made. When he was done, Leo sighed and shut his eyes.

"Better?" Nico inquired.

"Much."

"I'll be going, now. If you need anything, you know what to do."

"Bye. Thank you."

Nico went through the rest of the burn victims and down the left wing of the first floor until he ended up back to the lighting boy's room. When he entered, he was still sleeping and Hazel was in a chair in the corner, watching him. Her heed rested in her hands and she fought to keep her eyes open.

"How has he been doing?" Nico questioned.

"Pretty good, I think." she replied, "He really hasn't done much."

"Have you got a name?"

"Yes. His name is Jason Grace. And he's sixteen."

"Good job, Hazel."

Hazel attempted to hide her smile and pride but failed. She flipped her long curled hair out of her face and stood up.

"Do you need me to stay here?"

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure someone would be here if he went into shock but he's far past that point now. Go home and get some rest."

"Thank you. Have a nice night."

"You too."

The last room Nico had to check on was none other than Percy Jackson. He tried to ignore the trouble maker smirk and the way his biceps flexed when he put his hands behind his head. Oh, and the way his stomach peeked out from under his shirt… _Stop it, Nico._ He opened the door as his blush faded away. Averting his eyes he asked,

"How are you feeling Percy?"

Of course he was awake, why couldn't he be asleep like the rest of his patients. Gods, he really didn't need to talk to him right now.

"I'm alright." he shrugged as he did the bicep thing. Nico took a deep breath.

"Everything is good? I'm heading out for the night so if you need anything, tell me now or I'll have Nurse Bianca or Hazel take care of it for you." Nico picked up a thermometer on the nightstand.

"Well, I have a superstition."

"Is that so?"

"You like me." Percy stated.

Nico tried not to act shocked even though he dropped the thermometer he was examining. It clattered to the floor and rolled towards the door. Taking a deep breath, he gingerly picked it up and responded.

"Yes I do. You are a very nice young man and I am glad to have you as my patient."

"No." Percy put his arms behind his head, flexing his biceps, "You _like like_ me."

"Percy," Nico tried to hide his blush, "You're my _patient._"

"You make that seem like it has any impact on the way you feel about me."

"Oh, please." Nico tried to act calm despite the fact that his heart was racing.

"If it makes you feel any better," Percy slid his legs over the edge of the bed, smirking. Nico patiently awaited his reply as Percy strode up to him and stopped two inches away from his face. When he spoke, Nico felt his hot breath tickle his cheek, "I have a crush on you, too."

All Nico wanted to do was rip both of their clothes off and slam his lips into Percy's, but he took a shaky breath and disregarded the growing bulge in his pants.

"Listen, Percy." he stammered while lighting pushing him away, "This can't happen."

Percy looked hurt, "But why not? Who's saying that we can't-"

"We just can't!" Nico snapped, his dark hair falling into his eyes, "I'm the doctor and you're the patient. I take care of you and you leave. Romance doesn't fit in."

"But do you have a crush on me?"

"Just stop."

"Answer me, Nico."

"It's Nurse Nico."

"Whatever, Nurse Nico. Answer the fucking question.

"No." he snarled, "I do not have a _crush_ on you, Perseus Jackson."

Because, truthfully, it was much more than that.


	3. Trampled

**Trampled**

"You should hang out with Hazel." Nico suggested. Bianca spun around. The fluorescent lights paled her olive skin, making her look almost ghostlike and darkened the bags under her eyes. She squinted curiously and lightly shook her head, closing her eyes.

"First of all," she began, "I've never hung out with her before. Why start now?"

Nico attempted a smile, "She needs to feel welcome here. I think if she spends some time with you, she'll be more comfortable around the hospital."

Bianca shrugged her trench coat off and slipped it onto a hanger while Nico took his coat off his hanger and put it on. "But…" she faltered

"Why are you so reluctant to do this?" Nico's voice was tinged with annoyance, "What do you have against her?"

"Nothing!" Bianca snapped, "I never said I had a problem with her, it's just that she's not someone I would normally hang out with."

Nico puffed air out of his mouth and grabbed his car keys. "Just-" he started before Bianca cut him off.

"Why don't _you_ hang out with her? Take her out to dinner or watch a movie together?"

"Because then it would seem like I was asking her on a date! Listen, Bianca, just please do this for me. It's for the best. Do you have any plans tomorrow? You can bring her along."

"I'm actually going horseback riding with Zoë. I guess she can come but I should probably ask Zoë if it's okay before I-"

"Thanks, Bianca, you're the best!" Nico called out as he shut the door behind him.

Bianca rolled her eyes and put on the rest of her uniform, pressing out the wrinkles with the palms of her hands. She adjusted her nametag which read, 'B. DI ANGELO', in bold letters before walking out of the changing room. She headed over to the front desk to collect her clipboard and notes, regretting to let Hazel join in on her plans. Sure, she was a nice kid, but she was too shy and rarely talked. Plus, she constantly got flustered and fanned her face, definitely _not_ someone who would get along with Zoë.

Meanwhile, across the hospital Hazel was bustling around in the burn unit, changing bandages. She had just finished wrapping the arm of a burly man with fresh bandages. The man was older and grumbled constantly. When he came in he was wearing a leather jacket with 'Vulcan' on the back across the shoulders. Fading cartoonish flames were painted on to the bottom of the jacket, at which Hazel and several of the other nurses tried not to laugh at in pure irony.

Hazel was shuffling over to her last patient in the burn unit. The name on his wristband was "Leonardo Valdez". Hazel thought he was asleep at first, until she saw his eyes fluttering around the room under all the white bandages. His eyes were dark brown, nothing special. His curly hair spiraled around his face and stuck up in all ways.

"Hello," she murmured, not wanting to wake any other patients, "I'm Nurse Hazel." She gingerly picked up the papers at the foot of his bed and examined them quickly. "Well, you don't need any bandages changed or dosage upped." she explained, "Do you need anything before I leave, Leonardo?"

Leonardo shifted and winced. "Yeah." he croaked, "Could you get me some water, please? And uh, you can call me Leo."

"Of course." Hazel smiled. She lifted the cup of water up from the stand by his bed and held the protruding straw to his lips as he drank.

"Thank you." he grinned when she had put the cup back down. He had a wonderful smile. His teeth were white and his mouth formed the perfect crescent. **No, stop it. You cannot get involved with a patient, Hazel Levesque. **

She turned around to leave when he called out to her, "Oh, Nurse Hazel?" She faced him, waiting for his next favor, "Yes, Leo?" she inquired. She flicked a chocolaty curl over her shoulder and lifted the corners of her lips into a small smile. _Does this count as flirting?_

"You're, uh," he fumbled, "You're really pretty."

"Thank you, Leo." _Yep, definitely flirting._

**You know what, maybe she could.**

Hazel was walking briskly to her next patient's room when she passed Bianca. It was a second or two after they brushed shoulders when Bianca stopped her. Her dark hair was in a single braid down her back and her lips pressed together as she turned.

"Hazel, wait up!" she jogged around and began to walk in sync with Hazel, "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Hazel tried not to act surprised. Why was Bianca, of all people, the person who has had absolutely no interest in her _ever_, asking her if she had plans? "Um," she replied, unsure of what to say. If she said no, then what? Would they go and do something together? Maybe she should just say yes. If she says yes, then she can avoid an awkward situation. It would be best not to make a fool out of herself. It's so easy she just has to say,_ "Sorry, I'm busy, no can do." _

"I'm free." she ended up saying anyway. _Gods dammit._

"Great," Bianca replied, _Fucking hell,_ "I'm going horseback riding with one of my friends, Zoë, I was wondering if you wanted to come along."

_Shit._ Hazel did not like horses. Well, she didn't always. When she was ten, she loved horses. She went horseback riding almost every day. She had her very own horse, Arion. He was a beautiful horse, so broad and majestic. Anyway, one day she was thrown off when she was riding in the forest. Arion must have gotten spooked by a rabbit or a fox. She rolled through the dirt, coughing, and was trampled by Arion. She was sure he didn't mean it, but she hated him after that. She was too terrified to go on any horse ever again. Her legs gave out and her heart jumped to her throat whenever she saw one.

It was nice that Bianca was taking an interest in her, even if she did despise horses. "Actually," Hazel mumbled, "I'm not a fan of horses."

"Oh really?" Bianca inquired, "Why's that?"

_Gods, why is she pushing me for information? Don't answer her._ "When I was ten, I had a pretty bad run-in with a horse."

"Okay, then." Bianca chewed her lip, "Maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, of course." Hazel said even though she knew, and secretly hoped, that there wouldn't be another time.

Nico tore all of his clothes off minus his boxers and dove into bed. He breathed in a sigh of relief as he snuggled his head into the plush pillow and draped several soft blankets over himself. There was no sound except for the faint sirens wailing out his window and the _tick, tick, tick, _of his clock. Nico's mind drifted to a forbidden place. He sat up and shook his head. _No, _he mentally scolded himself, _You will not think about Percy. It will never happen and you'll get your heart broken again._ He tried his hardest to think of anything but the boy with the black hair and sea green eyes, but miserably failed.

Was it the way his lips moved when he spoke? Was it how his hair fell delicately into his eyes? Nico didn't know what made him fall for Percy, but he fell. He was deep down under and there was no way he could crawl back out. _Transfer,_ a voice in his mind suggested, _If you transfer him, you don't have to deal with him. _Another part of his mind spoke up, _No way! How immature. Deal with it._ Nico was already getting a headache when a third voice demanded, _Just hook up with him! It's no big deal, really? What's holding you back?_

"No." Nico said aloud, "I will not transfer and I will not hook up with him. I will deal with him as my patient and bury me feelings as best I can."

_What a goody two shoes,_ the last voice spoke again, _Fine, live your boring life as a nurse in a local hospital. Real exciting…_

Nico heaved an annoyed sigh and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
